Mobile platforms, such as vehicles, often send and receive data via cellular data transmission systems. The data to be transmitted and received, such as updates to software and firmware, continues to grow in size. In addition, the demand for other large content data transfers, such as movies and entertainment applications, is increasing. The connectivity cost associated with these large content data transfers via cellular data transmission can be quite high. In addition, limitations in cellular data bandwidth may adversely affect, or prohibit, large content data transfers.
Accordingly, systems and methods that enable large content data transfers to mobile platforms at a lower cost are desirable. Specifically, building a cache suitable for large content data transfers using the available storage capacity of one or more frequently used, existing mobile devices can save costs. It would further be desirable for the mobile platform cache system and method to not exclusively depend on cellular data transmissions, and enable free or low cost data transmission where available. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.